The Next Generation
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: The guardians have grown up,they have kids of there own,seems like a happy ending, but what if its the start of a new story,& drama comes to there lives? Featuring the children of the guardians,& the guardians themselves,rimahiko, kutau, amuto,kaiya, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I FINALLY DID IT :) if you don't know what I'm talking about, well, at my other fanfic "Boarding School" I posted and asked some of you guys, what do you think if I made a fanfic about Rima & Nagihiko's, as well as the other's, children and such! BTW, even though this fanfic is about they're kids, they are still included ^_^ and I have to say, there might be a lot of drama and revelation! So I will make a small summary:**

**-Nagihiko and Rima are happily married**

**-Rima and Nagihiko has a daughter named Kimiko Fujisaki**

**-Kukai married Utau, and seems to be happy**

**-But turns out, Kukai slept with Yaya a few weeks before his wedding**

**-But Yaya is with Kairi**

**-Utau got pregnant with Kukai's kid**

**-Yaya is pregnant, but the father is unknown (well, I know who it is, but can't tell you, YET)**

**-Utau & Kukai has a son named Kouichi, he has dirty blond hair and green eyes**

**-Kairi and Yaya raises a son as well, Kenji, who has brown hair and green eyes**

**-Tadase married someone, and has a daughter named Tami**

**-Ikuto and Amu got married as well, and has two kids, one of them is Ichigo, who is the new joker in Seiyo!**

**-There will be a love triangle, :D guess who with who! ^_^**

**-There will also be a forbidden love! :O **

**-and also, something you would not expect :D **

**So leave your reviews and comments after reading the very first chapter :D if you have any suggestion! Feel free to tell me :D **

**Nagihiko's POV**

It was a typical Saturday night, around the month of October, I have been a married man for almost 5 months now, Rima insisted that I needed some man time with my friends, I didn't want to leave the love of my life alone at our house, but she insisted. I was having dinner with Kairi Sanjo, and Kukai Soma, two of my friends who I met a long long time ago. Kukai got married about two years ago with Utau Hoshino, Kairi excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So how are you and Rima?" Kukai asked me

I smiled, "Same as always, happy as ever, and you and Utau?"

"Actually great, she's 7 months pregnant already, and I'm expecting a son soon" Kukai said quiet happy, but with a bit sadness in his voice. "Is something wrong Kukai?" I asked my best friend

"Honestly Nagi, I love Utau so much, but I did something stupid, really stupid" He said, with shame, what could've Kukai done? He leaned in closer, as if he didn't want anyone to hear us. "10 months ago, when Utau left to do one of her concert, I was hanging out with Yaya, we were drinking, than one thing lead to another" My eyes widened. My best guy friend did it with one of Rima's best friends.

"how did that happen?" I asked him

He looked away, "I really don't know, but Yaya is with Kairi, and when Yaya told me she was pregnant, she said Kairi is the father, so I don't need to worry, right?"

I just nodded my head, "I guess so" I said, "But your going to be a father soon, on December to be exact, I'm really happy for you" I said

2 hours later

I made my way home, only to find my Rima sitting at the couch watching T.V. I surprised her with a kiss on her cheek, she giggled. "Welcome home Nagihiko" She said

"How was your night without me?" I asked her, with a smirk in my face.

She rolled her eyes, "Ow, it's just so terrible" She said sarcastically

I chuckled and sat down next to her, giving her a hug, she smiled and leaned her head at my chest, "Neh, Nagi" She said

"Yes Rima?" I asked her, she looked up at me, "What if I told you I'm about to give you the one thing we always wanted" She asked me

I looked at her confuse, something me and Rima always wanted? "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes once again as she continued to lay at my chest, "Oh, I don't know" She said with a teasing voice, "I was just thinking maybe we can paint the vacant room with a light color of purple, or pink, and we need a crib too" She started listing,

"I guess we can paint the room, and get a crib, but why on earth would we…." I didn't finish what I was saying, because that's when I realized what she was saying, she had a smirk on her face

I carried her bridal style and started turning around, "I'm going to be a father!" I said happily, she held onto me tightly and laughed. "Yes you are, in about 6 months" She said.

This is one of the many things I can never forget.

**16 years later!**

A girl with long butterscotch brown hair was walking through the hallway of Seiyo Middle School, she was wearing the uniform, a pink plaid skirt, a white shirt and black jacket, and she had a pink ribbon around her collar. She was wearing the guardian's cape. She wasn't as tall as an ordinary teenage girl, but she wasn't short either. Every student turn to look at the girl as she walked through the school.

"Good morning Kimiko-hime" Three girls walked by her and greeted her

The girl just smiled at her fellow students, "Good morning, Tachiwa-chan, Kamiya-chan & Fuyuki -chan" She greeted as she continued to walk.

"Neh, isn't Kimiko-hime just wonderful" The girl with orange hair asked her two friends.

The girl with brown hair nodded, "Yes, she really is, father told me that her parents were guardians too during their time, and he even said Kimiko got her looks from her mother"

"Kimiko-hime is just so talented, she can do almost everything! She's talented at singing and dancing, and she's such a great performer!" The other girl said, "I heard she got that from her father"

"What's the big deal with Kimiko Fujisaki anyway" A girl with long midnight blue hair asked, she had deep amethyst eyes, "She's just like everyone else" She said emotionless

One of the girls glared at her "Azumarie, Kimiko-hime is a wonderful person, many admire her for her talents and looks, unlike you, who shuns everyone away, I bet you don't have even half the talents Kimiko-hime has, and she is the Guardian's ace! She really deserves that title"

The girl named Azumarie stood up and started walking away, "Who needs those things? It's all just worthless" She said and walked away.

Kimiko had made her way through the Royal Garden, "Yow Kimi" She heard a familiar voice and turn to look at a boy with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes, the boy was quiet tall.

She smiled "Ohayo, Kouichi-kun" She said with a smile in her face. "Let me guess, you came from the music from, didn't you?" She teased the boy

He chuckled as they walked inside the Royal garden, "Yah, that's the only place you would find me"

Kimiko Fujisaki is the daughter of Rima Mashiro & Nagihiko Fujisaki, she was born on the 19th of April, she is the current Ace's chair of the guardians, she is quiet popular among the students, known for being multi talented and being a great performer. She can do almost everything.

Kouichi Soma is the son of Utau Hoshino & Kukai Soma, he was born on the 10th of November, he is the current Jack's chair of the guardians, Kouichi is known to be a heart throb in their school, and has broken many girl's heart, he is a talented at sports, much like his father, though he has more passion for music.

"Hey, here comes Kimiko-chan and Soma-kun" A girl with blond hair said and magenta colored eyes, her name was Tami Hotori, the guardian's Queen chair, she is the daughter of Tadase Hotori, the former King's chair, she is mostly lady like and acts like the mother of the guardians.

The boy sitting next to her is Kenji Sanjo, the son of Kairi and Yaya Sanjo, he has brown hair and green eyes. "It seems like it" He is the current King's Chair, Kenji is known for his leadership and being smart, though he is popular for being part of the soccer team.

"Gomen, are we late?" Kimiko asked the two as she took her sit.

"No, of course not Kimiko, I was going to introduce you to our new guardian" Kenji said

Kimiko and Kouichi looked at him, surprised, "A new guardian?"

"Yes, the Joker's chair, Ichigo Tsukiyomi" A boy with pale pink hair entered the garden.

"Yow" he said as he walked towards the guardian.

"His quiet cool looking if you ask me" Tami said, smiling at the boy, the boy named Ichigo continued walking but then tripped on a rock.

Kimiko & Kouichi sweat dropped, while Tami walked towards him and helped him up, "Are you okay? Tsukiyomi-kun?" She asked him, that was the first time she's seen his amethyst colored eyes. She offered her hands to him.

He took it and as he stood up, he dusted the dirt off of his uniform. "Arigato…" he looked at her

"Oh, gomen, I forgot to introduce myself" Tami said, a light shade of pink in her cheeks, "My name is Tami Hotori, the Queen's chair"

Ichigo smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Hotori-chan" He said as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

The five of them took they're sit, "Neh Ichigo! It's nice that you finally made some friends!" A guardian character with green hair said, another guardian character popped out, he had blue hair and cat ears, "Nyaa, Ichigo was better alone" He said, this time a guardian character with red hair came out, "Can't you two just keep quiet?"

Ichigo sighed, "Gomen, this our my annoying guardian characters, the one with the green hair is Kyo, the blue haired one is Jun and the red hair one is Ken"

Tami smiled, "That's okay Tsukiyomi-kun, guardian characters are really like that, well except for Tomoyo-chan" Tami said,

A guardian character popped out of a red colored egg, she had blond hair which was tied to a bun, she was wearing a red and green aristocrat dress. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I am Lady Tomoyo, Tami's guardian character, born from her desire to be the perfect elegant young lady" She said

Kimiko giggled, "Well, you must really be the Joker, The Joker's chair always has three guardian characters, and by the way, my name is Kimiko Fujisaki, Ace's chair" She said

A light purple egg with different colors of stars floated in front of Kimiko, and came out another guardian character, this one had light blue hair, she was wearing a beige smock, with different splash of colors, and she was wearing a dark purple barrette. "My name is Eri, I was born from Kimiko's desire to be master of all art forms" She said

"I'm Kouichi Soma, the Jack's chair, I'm part of the basketball team and sometimes the soccer team" Kouichi said as he gave a high five to Ichigo.

"I'm Teruo" A guardian character with spiky orange hair said, he was wearing a silver earring in one ear, he wore a red shirt and demi jeans, "I can't tell you what desire of Kouichi I was born from, it's a secret" he said and winked.

"And lastly, I am Kenji Sanjo, King's chair, and this is my guardian character" A guardian character with light green hair and was wearing a magician's outfit, "I am Hoshi! Born from Kenji's desire to do anything"

**Whaddya guys think?! Don't forget to press the green button!! Leave a comment or suggestion!!! ^_^ I'll be waiting**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! ^_^ I'm really glad you guys liked it! Here is the latest chapter :D Hope you guys will like this as well, it's a bit longer then the first one ^_^ ENJOY **

"It's nice to meet you all" Ichigo said, "Me and my family just moved back here from France, and I thought going to my mom's old school would be nice, you guys don't have to call me Tsukiyomi, just call me Ichigo" He added with a small smile

"Tsukiyomi? Why is that last name so familiar to me?" Tami asked particularly no one.

"According to my mama, Ichigo-kun's mother, the Joker during their time is Amu Hinamori, or known as Amu Tsukiyomi, she married the famous violinist Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Kimiko said with a small smile in her face, but then had a confuse look in her face, she started tapping her chin, "But if I remember clearly, they had 2 chil…"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi is one of the best violinist I have ever heard" Tami said, with a lovely smile in her face, she started to sparkle. "Though my father doesn't really like it" She added

"Well, we don't have anything to discuss today" Kenji said, looking at some folders.

Tami smiled and clapped her hands, "That's just great! Why don't we spend the afternoon at my place? We could get to know Tsukiyomi-kun more" She said with a smile in her face.

Kimiko smiled but shook her head, "Gomen Tami-chan, but I have to be home this afternoon, I have to practice my traditional Japanese dancing, and Grandmother will be waiting"

"I'm not good too, I have a game tonight and I want to practice for a while" Kouichi said

"I'm free this afternoon Hotori-chan" Kenji said, and Ichigo just nodded his head.

-A few minutes later-

Kimiko was walking home, she took of her guardian cape a while ago, and held her bag. "You can perfect the dance Kimiko, you are after all, the princess of all art form" Her guardian character, Eri, said.

Kimiko gave her guardian character a smile, "I know I can do it, Papa has thought me so much, and I don't want to disappoint grandma at all"

"I think Kimi is actually a great dancer, she doesn't need to practice so much" Kouichi said as he walked next to the girl.

Kimiko gave him a confusing look, "Neh, Kouichi-kun, why are you here? I thought you were going to rest for tonight's game?" She asked the blonde boy,

He chuckled, "Yah, I am, but did you forget I live a few blocks away from your house" he said

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Kouichi, maybe that's not your only reason" She said, with a teasing smile, "Maybe you like me" She said and giggled.

Kouichi stopped walking and looked at the girl, his cheeks blushing, he turned away, "Yah, right. You're my best friend, and that's all, right?" he said

Kimiko had her back faced to him, he couldn't see her eyes which saddened a bit, but she turn to look at him with a smile in her face, "I was just kidding" She said "I'll see you tonight at the basketball game" She said and entered her home.

Kouichi just started at the door for a couple of seconds then started to walk as well. Teruo then came out of Kouichi's pocket and looked at his bearer. "You know, your lying dude" He told Kouichi

"About?" Kouichi asked him

"You so like Kimiko, and you know it" Teruo teased him

Kouichi looked at his guardian character, "You don't know that" he said

"Sure I do! I was born from your heart dude! I know everything" Teruo said, "And believe me! It's obvious to everyone! For example, who is the girl you always look for? Who is the girl you always wanna spend your time with, who is the girl in that picture you have in your cellphone and most importantly, who is the girl who inspired and encouraged you to follow your passion!" Teruo asked him.

Kouichi didn't say anything, but continued to ignore his guardian character.

-with Kimiko-

Kimiko's POV

I ran to my bedroom, and quickly got dress, I was now wearing my purple kimono, with a pink obi, I tied my hair into a high ponytail, I looked myself at my whole body mirror, and held my purple fan.

"Kimiko-chan, why do you keep dancing, when you'd rather draw & sing?" Eri asked me, as she was looking at my reflection in the mirror.

Don't get me wrong, I love dancing, I enjoy it a lot, being graceful and moving as you follow the rhythm, but I would never tell my grandmother that I'd rather be spending my time in the balcony, drawing and sketching, or be somewhere where I can sing how I felt. "I want to please my grandmother, and it's in the Fujisaki tradition, I am my father's daughter after all" I said and smiled to my guardian character.

I left my room, and started singing a song I learned when I was small.

"_**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart"**_ I started singing softly as I made my way to the dance room, I loved my family's house, but I hate getting lost inside of it. I continued to walk through the hallway, only to stumble at one of the hallway's mirror,

"_**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? "**_I sang as I continued to look at my reflection in the mirror, I am me, but then again, there was a part of me that wanted to just sing as she wants too and do what she wants to, I closed my eyes, but I know who I am, I am Kimiko Fujisaki, I don't want to fail my family, I want them to be proud of me, to be happy.

"Kimi" I turned around, my father –Nagihiko Fujisaki-was standing behind me.

"Papa, am I late for practice already?" I asked him, as I returned my hand which was placed on the mirror, back to my sides.

Papa shook his head and smiled, "No, your grandmother is still having some tea" He said and stepped forward, "Kimi, are you happy?" He asked me

I nodded my head "Of course I am" I said looking away, I know where this was heading, father is just good at reading your mind or something.

"Really now?" he asked, giving me his famous smirk.

I sighed, "You caught me" I said and folded my arms, "I was just thinking, you know, about the tradition" I said the last part in low voice, almost like a whisper.

He smiled, and petted my head, "Kimi, I think I should tell you a story, about when I was young" he said, that was pretty rare.

We entered the studio and I sat at one of the pillows, Papa sat next to me. "When I was a kid, I was told about the Fujisaki Tradition"

"Japanese dancing" I said, ofcourse I knew about that tradition.

My dad nodded his head, "Not only that though" he said, which caught me by surprise, "As you know, I was born as a boy, but since according to the old times, man aren't as graceful as a girl, so what my family did, every time a Fujisaki boy is born, they would be raise as a girl, to be able to dance like a girl"

"So that means, you were a cross dresser?!" I yelled in surprise.

My dad nodded his head, "Why not let me finish the story first?" He asked me, "As I was saying, when I was young, my mom raised me to be a girl, thus, calling me Nadeshiko, but then I broke the tradition, I wanted to be raised as a boy, that's when I met your mother"

I blinked, I always thought my dad was a guy who respects and follows every rule.

"I hate to ruin your story telling time" I turn to the door, my mother, Rima Mashiro, was standing there, "But your mom is waiting for Kimiko" She said, with a small smile in her face.

"**SO BABY DON'T WORRY,YOU ARE MY ONLY, **

**YOU WON'T BE LONELY, EVEN IF THE SKY IS FALLING DOWN,**

**YOU'LL BE ONLY, NO NEED TO WORRY,**

**BABY ARE YOU DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN,**

**DOWN, DOWN,**

**BABY ARE YOU DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN,**

**DOWN, DOWN,**

**EVEN IF THE SKY IS FALLING DOWN" **I blinked and looked at my obi, where I hid my cell phone, I thought I silenced it a while ago, "Excuse me mama, papa, I need to answer this" I said.

I slide my phone "Hello?"

"_FUJISAKI-CHAN! Sorry for disturbing you, but the cheer team needs your help really badly" _Tachiwa-chan shouted from the other line.

"What do you mean Tachiwa-chan?" I asked her

"_Fuyuki-chan had a family emergency, and she won't be able to make it, we can't perform the routine without a head cheerleader" _She said, with panic in her voice.

I looked over at my parents, "Hold on Tachiwa-chan" I said "Mama, Papa, can I be excused from dance practice today, the cheer team needs my help" I said

My father nodded, "Go ahead Kimi-chan, your grandmother will understand" He said, I smiled and hugged my father, then my mother.

She had her lovely smile in her face as I hugged her, "You can do it Kimi, I know you" She said. I smiled and ran off.

Rima's POV

I smiled as I watched my only daughter leave, then turned to look at Nagihiko, "You know your mother will be upset" I told him.

He chuckled, "But for some reasons, I know your quiet happy yourself" He said

I just smiled, "Of course I am, I know my daughter from head to toe, she wants to do a lot of things aside from Japanese dancing." I said, as the two of us started walking out of the room and into the family room, I've been spending my time here, I sat at the couch, and in front of me was the small coffee table, which was full of pictures & a scrapbook in the center.

I held a picture of Kimiko in her first kimono, she had a bright smile in her face, I still remembered that day quiet clearly.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

"_I still don't understand why Kimiko has to start training for Japanese dancing" I said, as me and Nagihiko sat at Nagihiko's mother's living room, Kimiko has just turned 10 and his mother wanted Kimiko to start training._

"_It's in my family's tradition Rima-chan, and Kimiko seems to be excited" Nagihiko said._

_I sighed, "I just don't want my daughter to be forced to do something she doesn't want to do" I stated._

_Nagihiko gave me a smile, one the many things I loved about him, "We can't tell yet Rima-chan, maybe Kimiko will actually love dancing, I loved it myself, except for the cross dressing part" Nagihiko said as he gave me a small hug, I smiled, and giggled a bit, "But I do have to say, Nadeshiko was a really pretty girl" I said, teasing my husband._

"_Mama! Look at me" Kimiko said as she entered the room, her hair was tied into two buns, with sakura flowers around it, she was wearing a pink kimono with sakura patterns and a violet obi. "What do you think mama! Papa!" She asked, excited._

_I smiled, "You look adorable Kimiko" I said, "And it reminds me of temari" I said in a whisper, only Nagihiko could hear. He chuckled._

_He stood up and offered his hands to our daughter, "How about a dance Kimiko?" He asked_

_Kimiko smiled and nodded her head, "SURE DADDY!" She said, the two started waltzing around the room, I was happy, I had a lovely daughter, and I had the man who I loved by my side, there's nothing more I could ask for._

_-end of flashback-_

"Time is so fast" I whispered.

Nagihiko nodded his head and gave me a hug, "Kimiko is growing up already, and so are the other kids" He stated.

They sure are…

-Tami's POV-

"Gomen Hotori-chan, but I need to go, Okaa-san needs some help with the groceries" Kenji said as me, Ichigo and Kenji were standing in front of my house gate, he was holding his cellphone.

I shook my head, "No problem Kenji-san, there's always a next time" I told the brown haired boy. He started walking away, leaving only me and Ichigo alone.

I looked at the boy next to me, he seemed quiet bored, OMG! I just realized something, me and Ichigo are all alone! This is going to be so awkward. "Uhm, how about we get inside and have some tea" I suggested.

Ichigo looked at me with his amethyst colored eyes, "Sure" He said.

We entered the house, my nanny, Matsuki, was standing there. "Welcome home Tami-chan, your father isn't home yet, but I'm sure he will be soon" She said, and I nodded my head as I handed her my cape and bag.

"And I see you have a guest young mistress" Matsuki added, looking at Ichigo,

I nodded my head in response again, "This is Ichigo Tsukiyomi, his new in school, and he is now part of the Guardians" I said, "Matsuki-san, can you kindly please bring some tea and cookies to the garden?" I asked her.

"Of course Young Mistress" Matsuki said and went somewhere

I turn to look at Ichigo with a smile in my face, "Let's go to the garden now" I said.

"Neh, Hotori-chan" Ichigo said as we walked through the hallway.

"Yes Tsukiyomi-kun?" I asked, looking at him.

"Where's your parents?" He asked me.

I stopped walking, "Father is still at work, he owns a hotel and manages it as well" I said, "Mother, left when I was still young" I said, remembering the fact that I was raised only by my father and Matsuki,

"Gomen Hotori-chan, I shouldn't have asked" Ichigo said

I shook my head and smiled, "It's nothing Tsukiyomi-kun, I never met my mother anyway, so it's not a big deal at all" I said

**I'll finish it till there for now! :D so you guys were able to see or in this case, read what happened so far to Rima, Nagihiko & Tadase! In the next chapter, you'll might be able to learn about what happened to the other characters :) sadly, Tami's mother left her, making Tami grow up without a mother figure! Now, for the character information for this chapter! We have….**

**KIMIKO FUJISAKI ^_^**

**Kimiko Fujisaki, a 15 year old girl, daughter of Nagihiko & Rima Fujisaki. She is the current Ace's Chair of the guardians.**

**Name: Kimiko Fujisaki**

**Birthday: April 19**

**Blood Type: B**

**Height: 5 feet 2 inches**

**-HISTORY-**

**Kimiko is the daughter of two former guardians, Rima & Nagihiko Fujisaki, Namiko looks extremely petite but has good athletic ability & creativity. Most of the boys in her school admire her because of her beauty and friendliness, as well as being multi talented and companionship to others, girls envies her because of all the attention she gets and being talented, some calls her "The True Ace" since she could do almost anything.**

**Kimiko was excited to become a guardian, since both her parents were guardian's during their days. **

**-APPERANCE-**

**Kimiko has long, flowing butterscotch curly hair that she ties into a sided half ponytail with a ribbon, and she has ochre eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. **

**Guardian character**

**-Eri-**

**Kimiko's first guardian character is the artistic & elegant, yet snobbish Eri, who was born from her desire to express herself through different art skills. Eri, the guardian character of all kinds of Art, Eri has long light blue curly hair and wears a purple barrette, she wears a beige smock which has different splash of colors, and underneath that, she wears a dark purple skirt and a light purple blouse**

**When Kimiko undergoes character change with Eri, she gains a rainbow colored heart pendant at her ribbon and becomes more creative, talented and graceful. This character change can activate by itself when something goes wrong with anything related to art, music or anything to express ones self.**

**All for today! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

"Neh, Hotori-chan" I said, looking at the blonde girl in front of me

"Yes Tsukiyomi-kun?" She asked, looking at me, her magenta eyes sparkling.

"Where's your parents?" I asked her as I looked around her huge house.

She stopped walking and seems to me she was taken by surprise. Did I say something wrong? She turned to look at me "Father is still at work, he owns a hotel and manages as well" She said as she continued to give her smile. "Mother left when I was young" she said, the usual sparkle in her eyes seemed to fade.

I asked the wrong question, it must be hard to be raised only by her father, not knowing who her mother is, I was lucky to be raised by both my parents, "Gomen Hotori-chan, I shouldn't have asked" I said

She looked at me surprise but shook her head and smiled once again "It's nothing Tsukiyomi-kun, I never met my mother anyway, so its not a big deal!" She said and walked towards me.

"How about you Tsukiyomi-kun" She said, looking at me curiously, "What are your parents like?"

"My parents?" I said as I tapped my chin "Well, you already know about my dad being the famous violinist, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he married my mom, Amu Hinamori, they are kind of a weird pair" I said, thinking about everything that has happened at our household.

"Tami-chan, your tea and cookies are ready at the garden" her nanny, Matsuki, said, she pointed towards the garden.

"Arigato Matsuki-san!" Tami said and held my hand, "Let's go Tsukiyomi-kun" She said, I felt my cheeks blush and whispered a small yes.

We were sitting in the garden, talking about our lives, getting to know each other.

"So you got your pink hair from your mom? That's so unique" She said as she sipped her tea "No wonder you have pink hair too, though, its kind of pale if you ask me" She said

I sighed, "My hair wasn't this pale when I was younger" I said, she looked at me curiously, "You see, my mom, isn't really handy with household things"

"When I was about 7 years old, my mom told me I needed to take a bath and all, so while she was shampooing my hair, she grabbed the wrong bottle, and used bleach, and ever since then my hair turned pale" I stated **(A/N: DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S POSSIBLE XD JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY :P)**

"I have to say" Tami started looking at me, "I like your hair the way it is" She said with a sweet smile,

"Tami-chan, I'm home" I voice called out from there living room.

Tami smiled and looked towards the doors, "Father! I'm here at the garden with a friend" She said

A guy with blonde hair came out, he had the same magenta eyes as Tami, I guess Tami got her hair and eyes from her father, he seemed surprise to see me but then smiled kindly. "Hello, you must be new" He said

I nodded my head and stood up, "Hello sir, my name is Tsukiyomi Ichigo" I said and bowed

Tadase's POV

The boy with pale pink hair stood up right away, "Hello sir, my name is Tsukiyomi Ichigo" he said and bowed.

Tsu-ki-yo-mi, I looked at him carefully, and my eyes widened as I saw his eyes, the eyes of the girl I first love, I am a hundred percent sure now that he is Amu's son, as well as Ikuto's. I can feel bitterness all over me, but then again, a bit of happiness, maybe because he came from Amu.

"Father, he is the new Joker's chair at school" My daughter Tami said, she had her lovely smile as she look at the boy with pale pink hair. "His new in Seiyo as well"

"Just like his mother" I whispered, the two teenagers in front of me didn't hear me, that's good, I guess.

"Father, me and Tsukiyomi-kun will be going to the basketball game right now, is that okay?" She asked me.

I smiled at my daughter and nodded my head, "Ofcourse Tami-chan"

"Arigato Father! I'll be home by 9! Let's go Tsukiyomi-kun!" Tami said, talking the boy's hand again.

Ichigo nodded his head, and looked at me "It was nice meeting you Hotori-san" He said

"Nice meeting you too" I said as the two left.

"The young mistress reminds me so much about you, Tadase-sama" Mitsuki said as she entered the living room.

I looked at the older girl with curious eyes "What do you mean Mitsuki-san?"

"She sparkles, like the way you did when you were younger" The old lady laugh as she said that

I smiled and walked towards my room, many picture frames in the hallway, mostly pictures of me and Tami. I raised Tami every since her mother left her to me, I sad smile in my face formed as I looked at Tami's picture, it was taken on her first birthday, she had a huge smile in her face.

As Tami grew up, I never saw any sign or personality that she has taken from her mother, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, but then again, Tami got her eyes and hair from me, I remembered Lulu having pale blonde colored hair and deep blue eyes, the only thing Tami and Lulu have in common I guess, is how Tami styles her hair the same way she did.

_Flashback, 16 years ago_

"_Tadase, gomen, I didn't know that we would have a child" Lulu said to me, as she stood infront of my door step. "I thought at first maybe she wasn't your child, but as soon as she opened her eyes, I could see you"_

_Lulu was holding the baby close to her, as tears coming down from her eyes, "I know you won't love me, the way you loved Amu, but I think you have every right to have this child" She said as she handed the baby to me._

_She then gave me her ruby necklace, "When Tami grows up, and looks for her mother, give this to her, and please, tell her, I did this all for her own good" Lulu said and ran off._

_I was about to chase after her but the baby girl in my hand opened her eyes and looked at me with a confuse look, I looked at her and smiled "Your awake already, Tami-chan" I said_

_The baby girl smiled at me, and that was when I realized, I don't regret having this baby with Lulu, because she was mine, and that's all that matters._

_End of Flashback_

But now, Tami is all grown up already, and she met, Ikuto & Amu's son, I guess I can let them be friends, but nothing more.

Kouichi's POV

I was in my bedroom strumming my guitar, with only one girl in my mind. Kimiko Fujisaki, what is it with her and her smile that makes me smile as well. I heard a knock from my door, I hid my guitar under my bed, afraid that it might be my father.

"Come in" I said, as I lay down at my bed.

My mother entered the room with a smile in her face, "Kouichi, I can hear the guitar from downstairs" She said and entered the room and sat next to me.

I sighed and sat down, She smiled at me, "You don't have to hide your passion for music Kouichi" She said

"Dad wouldn't let me mom" I said, "He expects me to be the best at sports, just like him, the very famous Kukai Souma, Japan's star soccer player"

"Your dad should have seen it coming dear" She said, grabbing the guitar under my bed "You are not only his son, but mine as well, Utau Hoshino" She stated.

She then gave me my guitar and stood up, "Do what makes you happy" She said and walked out of the room but then turned to me, "And you do know you make Kimiko happy when you play" She added, teasing me.

I blushed and looked away "Of course Kimiko is happy when I play the guitar, she loves music"

"Isn't that another reason for you to continue playing the guitar and singing?" She said.

"Utau! Kouichi! I'm home!" I heard my dad's voice from downstairs. "And I bought Ramen!" He added. I chuckled, he still loves ramen up until now.

"Coming Kukai" My mom said, "Let's go down Kouichi" She said

"Yes mom" I said and laid my guitar in the bed and went downstairs.

"Yow Kouichi! Are you ready for tonight's game?" My dad asked as he ruffled my hair, I chuckled and nodded my head "Of course dad, basketball is my specialty after all"

Dad smiled and sat down at the dining table, "That's great to hear" he said "I'm a hundred percent sure you will win the game later, as always" he said "Sanjo-san is also in the team, right?" he asked

I nodded my head, "Yap, Kenji is part of the team, his pretty good too"

"That's funny, I don't remember his parents being athletic at all during our school days" Dad said as he started eating his ramen.

"Everyone can have there own interest Kukai" My mom said as she sipped her soup "It doesn't necessary mean that kids would be like there parents at all" She added and looked at me.

"Your just saying that because our son is more like me" Dad joked and smiled at my mom, "Right Kouichi?"

Kenji's POV

I walked home, leaving the Queen & the new Joker alone, Okaa-san sent me a message a few moments ago to help her with the groceries, I cannot decline my mother she is after all the woman who raised me and brought me to life.

"I think Kimi is actually a great dancer, she doesn't need to practice so much" I heard a familiar voice say. I turn to my right and saw Kouichi walking next to Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at Kouichi with a small smile and asked him something.

I glared from behind, irritated a bit, even though I don't know the reason why.

Hoshi floated in front of me and looked at the direction I was looking at "Is something wrong Kenji?" he asked me

"I don't really know" I said and started walking again.

"Is it possible you are jealous of Kouichi? Since he is standing next to Kimiko, and they do have such a close friendship" Hoshi asked, seriously.

"I don't know Hoshi" I said and continued walking home.

Yaya's POV

"Okaa-san, I'm home" I heard Kenji said as he entered the house.

I smiled and looked at my son, "Welcome home Kenji-kun" I said, "Your just in time to help me arrange the groceries" I said.

"Sure" Kenji said and entered the kitchen, he started opening the plastic bags and putting them in there places.

"How was school today?" I asked him

"Same, same" He said "I have many paper works to do since I'm part of the guardians, and the king's chair, plus I have a basketball game tonight"

"That's great! I'm really proud of you Kenji-kun" I said smiling brightly at my son "Your father was always uptight back then, he never found interest in basketball or an sports at all, he was always busy being the class president" I said and giggled.

"It's still a mystery how he had the guts to ask me to go out" I joked.

Kenji smiled "Father wouldn't let someone like you just go Okaa-san, I'm sure many likes your personality"

"Indeed that is true" Kairi said as he entered the room with a small smile in his face. "I loved your mother because she had the personality I never had"

"Oh! Kairi, your making me blush" I said and giggled.

I then hugged Kairi and giggled, "Yaya is so happy to have Kairi as her husband"

Kairi and I got married 16 years ago, Kairi works for the University of Tokyo, as a professor for Japanese History, while I'm the owner of a bake shop nearby.

I have a happy family, don't I?

**This chapter was quiet long, wasn't it :D so now we already saw Amu & Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai & Utau and Yaya & Kairi's current lifestyle with there own family! So Kouichi is having a hard time telling Kukai he is into music as much as he loves sports, Tami & Ichigo's friendship seems to be a lot better now, but I don't think Tadase will allow anything more. Kenji doesn't understand why he feels jealous whenever Kouichi is near Kimiko, I wonder why :D**

**Character Information for this chapter….**

**TAMI HOTORI!**

**Tami Hotori, a 16 year old girl, daughter of Tadase Hotori, she never met her mother. She is the current Queen's chair of the guardians.**

**Name: Tami Hotori**

**Birthday: August 23**

**Blood Type: A**

**Height: 5 feet 4 inch**

**-History-**

**Tami is the daughter of the former King's chair, Tadase Hotori. Tami is a very petite looking girl and elegant, well mannered most of the times. Most of the boys admire her grace and elegant, often calling her Lady Hotori, she grew up without a mother figure.**

**-Apperance-**

**Tami Hotori has long blond hair, often seen with a clip. She has magenta colored eyes. Her cute form and face constantly attract boys and confessions to her.**

**Guardian Character**

**-Tomoyo-**

**Tami's first guardian character is the elegant & well mannered, yet strike Tomoyo, who was born from Tami's desire to be the perfect and elegant lady her father wishes her to grow up as. Tomoyo is the guardian character of grace and elegance. She has blond hair that is tied to a bond, and wears a red and green aristocrat dress. **

**When Tami undergoes character change with Tomoyo, she gains a green ribbon around her waist and becomes more elegant or strict. This character change can activate by itself when people around her are being rude and mean, as well as making a huge mess.**


End file.
